Rattle of Bones
by DreamersEclipse
Summary: Little did Hidan know that the girl he was trying to sacrifice was a witch. Now he's cursed and whenever he attacks, it's at himself. How is he supposed to sacrifice now? Maybe if he fallows and annoys her enough she'll undo it. HidanXOC oneshot


Rattle of Bones

The eminent feeling of danger never seemed to dissipate. What with a psychotic religious nut job fallowing me around what could one expect? I could hear his light footsteps, like a rabbits, pad the ground behind me. In a way he really did resemble a rabbit. What with the white hair and big velvet eyes. He's more of a growling kitten than anything though. The forest felt as though it was echoing with his presence. A feeling I wasn't quite accommodated with. The basket of herbs I carried at my side swung with my arm but never losing any of the precious herbs within. With every step I heard his behind me, maneuvering from the cover of one tree to another.

"I can hear you from a mile away you know?" All of his body tensed in alarm before his misdirected rage was more accurately directed. He ran forward and swung his strange three bladed scythe with fury. Of course the attack only resulted in his body forcibly moving to strike himself. The blade went through his stomach and caused him to scream in agony. "Damn it!" It wasn't my preference to see person stab himself and bleed out. Then again most people would have already perished because of this curse. It would be easier for the both of us if he did. I'm not sure how to kill an immortal, but I'm guessing this is as close as I'm going to get. "Hey lady, take off this stupid curse already! If you don't, you'll regret it." I heaved a sigh. "I already do. It's hard to concentrate on my gathering with all your racket. Perhaps I should've used a tongue tie curse instead. Look just be a good little curse victim and shut up." My intense gaze was challenged by his even fierier one. "You shut up, and take off this curse while you're at it! All I was going to do was sacrifice you to Lord Jashin but then you go and make it so I can't. Do you know how hard it's going to be to perform sacrificing rituals now? I need to offer up more than my own blood you know!" His loud voice disrupted the peace of several birds in the tree tops. A few feathers fell gently down and I was swift to grab them. "Well all the better for me and the safety of others then. I see no reason to remove it. You yourself deal in curses correct? Maybe if you're lucky you can find your own way out." I gave a coy smile that only enraged him further.

"I'll show you a damn curse!" This time he went for an uppercut straight to my jaw which thankfully due to one of my powerful curses was directed to his groin. He groaned in pain once more. "I hate you." The words leaked out of his mouth like venom but felt like no more than a playful threat. "The feeling is mutual dear. Then again I don't even know you except for the fact that you tried to kill me or sacrifice me or whatever it was… Anyway, I need to get back to my home and I suggest you leave as well." The albino man let out a short mocking laugh. "I'll leave as soon as you break this curse, and if I have to wait till you die so be it, I am immortal." A coy grin plastered on his face irritated me. "Stubborn rabbit." My comment went unheard under the mumblings of my wasted breath.

He kept true to his threat, fallowing faithfully behind me all the way to my small shack. The front yard was overgrown with crabgrass, sprouting from the wooden steps. Even though I've lived here since I was little the wood that creates my home is still quite stable. Though the structure itself looks docile and decrepit it is very cozy on the inside. Being back didn't make me very happy only because of the uninvited visitor I had. Turning on my heel I confronted the assailant. "It's clear to me in terms of control I am the victor here, now go, and scamper off you weird rabbit!" He tilted his head with a look of furious amusement, "Who you calling rabbit you strange witch? The only reason I'm in this situation is because I let down my guard. It won't happen a second time." His mere presence was now exasperating. I was tempted to get rid of the curse if only to see him go, but the result of that would certainly be my death. "Damn you. Go away, I have important things to do and I can't do them with you around."

"Then you'll-"

"No I will not remove the curse!"

"Looks like I'm your permanent company then." He smirked. I glowered at him darkly. "I'm very tempted to curse you again. Except this time you won't be half as lucky."

"I'm not scared of you or your curses witch. Bring it on!"

"Don't make me!"

"Well quit talking about it and just do it. Or are you scared?

"Shut up toilet paper head!"

"Take off the curse you stupid bimbo!

"Never you damn rabbit."

"When I get my hands on you I'll rip out that black heart of yours."

"A heart isn't black, fool."

"Yeah but yours is tainted, the result of someone who hasn't embraced Jashin!

"Quit preaching religious babble to me you hypocritical religious banana!"

"Banana? What the hell?

"Well you're passed the point of a nut!"

"That doesn't even make any sense!"

"Yes it does."

"No freaking way! You're the banana."

"I know you are but what am I?"

"A bimbo stupid witch."

"I know you are but what am I?"

"Wait did you just say I'm a stupid bimbo witch?"

"No, you did."

"What? Now you got me confused."

"Well that wasn't hard to do."

"Damn you you're insulting me again aren't you?" I shrugged nonchalantly. "Maybe." His cheeks grew red with anger. The man tried to attack me again, but of course the hit was redirected at himself or more specifically his face. "Aw crap!"

"Ha, why are you hitting yourself? Fool." There was a bright pink mark surrounding his nose where he punched himself. He tried the attack once more and the result was the same. "Quit hitting yourself fool." One more happening with his futile attack, and my comment repeated. This happened several times, each time his anger grew until finally he burst with what I could imagine as steam coming out of his head. "God damn it you stupid witch! Quit doing that!" I shrugged innocently. "Doing what? You're the one who's hitting yourself." He came close to swinging at me again but to my surprise he restrained with shaking clenched fists. "Giving up?" Oh, how his glare stung. There were plenty pink marks all over his face now. His nose was even bleeding a little. He licked away the blood as it touched his upper lip. I shook my head. "Just go away." I pinched the bridge of my nose and spoke frustrated. "Take off this damn curse." I could just tell another fight was on the approach, but something unexpected happened.

"Amai, Amai?" The both of us looked over to see a woman running towards us up over the grass covered hill. A boy was in her hands, limp. As they got closer I noticed that it was a woman from the town nearby. "Amai, help help!" She was panicked right up to reaching us. I noticed the bags under her eyes and the wrinkles of worry. A woman in her late twenties made older by experience. The boy in her hands was bleeding very badly from his eyes. They were closed but I could tell that they were greatly damaged. Several other wound marks lined the side of his face, like if you poked yourself with a needle, except this must've been a big needle. There was also a huge gash on his thigh. "My my son, he he, the accident, he-"

"Quick take him inside and put him on the table." She nodded curtly and ran inside. I cast a stern glance to the albino man. "Don't get in the way, or better yet leave. If this boy dies because of your distracting presence I'll do worse to you. Worse than you can imagine." His eyes were wide in shock, but not fear. I didn't wait for a response, I ran inside.

I was quick to get to work. Cleaning the wound, applying ointment, and adding adhesive to stop the bleeding and prevent further infection. All the while I listened to the tale of this boy's strange wounds. "Jaden was playing with some friends in the old junk yard. I believe they were playing tag, or was it hide and seek? He went to hide in some old carriage. Just as another boy passed and he thought it was safe he began to get out, but he tripped over a lift in the board and fell forward. There was a whole piece of wood covered in rusty nails and he, he" She began getting choked up at this point. "It's okay, I understand." The woman broke down in sobs and choked out the words, "Please save my baby." Over and over.

It was clear to me that this boy would lose his sight. The entire eye was irreplaceably damaged. As that woman stood there crying, and holding her boy's hand I decided I'd try something. My fingers didn't fumble as I searched for a certain herb. My mouth was drawn in a grim line as I pulled it from the back of the shelf and brought it over to the unconscious boy. When I popped off the lid a disgusting scent poured out. Not to mention its appearance was just as bad. The substance was an icky dark green. "Wha-what's that? What are you going to do?" The woman looked on in curious horror. "I'm going to convert all the sight of one of his destroyed eyes to the other. I'm sorry but one of his eyes will permanently be lost. The least I can do is give him sight in one." A new set of tears rolled down the woman's cheek. She nodded her head in comply but went back to stroking his hand and holding it to her wet cheek.

As soon as I sprinkled the nasty stuff over his right eye he woke up. The pain that came was immeasurable. Jaden thrashed around wildly and I couldn't finish the transaction because my arms were preoccupied with holding him down. Even with his mother and me both nothing was accomplished. His leg wound reopened, blood seeping through. If we didn't get him to calm down soon he'd bleed to death. Suddenly a new pair of strong arms held down both his legs and his left arm. I looked in shock to see the albino man was the one who had done it. "Well what are you waiting for? Finish it already." He looked at me with solemn eyes penetrating me. "R-right." I began chanting and waving my hand over both of his eyes. A green glow emitted from around them and gradually became a lighter shade of green until it was only a pleasant yellow glow. His movements slowed. Just as I finished the ritual the boy passed out. "Is he dead? Is he okay?" The mother panicked. I brought out some more cleansing supplies and bandages, taking in a deep breath. "He's fine, just passed out from the pain. He'll be fine." More waterworks came, this time from relief. I worked at re cleaning his wounds again. Although it was worse this time because I had to stitch his leg gash close. Thankfully it only took a little bit of stitches and he would certainly live. My sacrament worked, so he would have sight in one eye.

"Thank you." Kana, the mother, held Jaden's hand still with fond eyes watching him carefully. "For what?" Now that the drama had passed there was a great sense of relief. "For helping. If you hadn't stepped in when you did, that boy probably would have died." There was a pause. "Don't mention it. I didn't do it for you, or the boy." I looked up at the man curiously. "Then why did you do it?" He suddenly looked startled and jumpy. "I just felt like it! It was annoying seeing him thrash around and shout. Besides I thought you were just some black hearted cursing witch. Since when do you go around performing healing rituals?" He was clearly avoiding the subject. Actually, he was avoiding admitting that he helped to save that boy out of good nature. I giggled. "Yes well while I do know plenty of dark curses I normally use my magic arts to heal and help people. My 'black' heart prefers helping people, but I'm not afraid to curse the dumb idiots who attack me." I directed the last comment at him, and he looked a bit irritated at it. "You're making fun of me again?" He was weary. "No I would never make fun of you." I spoke sarcastically while patting his back. His eyes narrowed as if he wasn't sure if I was playing or not.

"Bless you Amai Itami. Bless you." Kana bowed deeply with gratitude. "It was my pleasure; I'm glad that your boy will be okay. It's going to take some time for him to completely heal. Just be sure to bring him back in a few weeks so I can check up on him, or have me come see him alright?" She stroked his disheveled brown hair with a smile. "Of course." Jaden wore an eye patch bandage over his forever destroyed left eye, and was leaning on a stick for support. There was no smile on his face, though he tried to offer one of gratitude but it quickly vanished. I didn't blame him, the poor boy. They disappeared beyond the expanse of the green hill, back to the village. I remained staring long past their departure.

"So you're names Ami Itami huh witch?" I jumped at hearing the familiar voice. It was the albino, leaning on the door frame. "It's Amai Itami, dumb rabbit." I grumbled half heartedly. "Well now you know my name. What's yours?" The man smiled a toothy grin. "Finally you ask! The name's Hidan." He tilted his head up, still looking at me with velvet light purple eyes. I returned his smile. "Heh Hidan huh? What a weird name." As I walked up the steps to him, Hidan got mad again. "Yeah, like Amai Itami is any better! What's it mean? Sweet Pain? That's stupid." I leaned on the other side of the door frame opposite of him.

"Not as stupid as Hidan."

"No way, Amai is stupider."

"Nuh uh, Hidan."

"Amai."

"Hidan."

"Amai."

"Hidan."

"Amai."

"Amai."

"Hidan." I laughed. "Yeah, I agree Hidan is a stupid name." His cheeks flushed. "You keep messing with my mind you dumb witch."

"Trust me sweetie there isn't much to mess with to start with." It was so easy to disturb this guy that I just couldn't help but mess with him. "Wha- sweetie? What the hell?" I smiled then stuck out my tongue at him. He grunted in annoyance. "What was that stuff you used on that boy?" The question was asked out of nowhere. "It's an old remedy that my grandmother made. She used to believe that the use of animal bones in healing would benefit people both physically and spiritually. Her practices were unorthodox, but it seemed to work. Most old herbalists used animal bones to construe their medicines. They were also used in most rituals. I believe it was called, 'Rattle of Bones', the ceremony I mean." There was an interested look on his face. "You people use animal bones?"

"You people? Yes, we do. It helps greatly. You wouldn't believe the advances we've made because of this practice. Not to mention it's used for a lot of the curses we perform also." Hidan cringed. "Well, did you use animal bones on my curse? Cause that'd really be creepy." I took on a serious look. "Yes, I did. And the second phase of your curse should be occurring soon." Worry spread on his features. "You never said anything about a second phase! What's the second phase?" I rocked back and forth on my heels while looking at the floor. "Well you're going to turn into the animal whose bones I used. Which is a monkey I think, or was it a mongoose?" His eyes went wide in horror. I couldn't take it any longer and cracked up laughing. "Oh god, you should see the look on your face. It's priceless!"

My guess is he caught on and then, Hidan caught me off guard by grabbing the front of my tunic and roughly pulling me in. "Look here witch; I'm tired of your games. Take this damned curse off of me."

"Why, so you can punch me and sacrifice others?"

"Yes! That's exactly why! Now take it off." I sighed. "Now when you say that, do you really expect me to relieve you of the curse?" He shook his head yes. This guy is certainly amusing. "As if, you're going to need a whole other persuasion routine if you want to change my mind. Oh but wait! I have a great idea!" Hidan suddenly looked interested. "What idea?" I kept a happy voice and face. It was a bit overdone too. "You go away! Go on scamper off my weird bunny." I made shewing motions with my hands. "Quit calling me that. Why do you keep calling me a bunny?" I decided to mess with him even further.

I pinched his cheeks like my grandmother used to do to me when I was little. "Because you're as cute and fluffy as a little bunny." Even my voice sounded as strange and sing song as the old woman's. He swatted away my hand in disgust. "What the hell? That's freaking sick, you're screwed up." I held my hands behind my back. "I know, but you're just as bad right."

"What do you mean?"

"Cause you're a religious psycho banana who sacrifices for your god."

"Again with the banana! Yeah so what? Jashin is a great lord who's granted me eternal life in exchange for my loyalty. You've seen for yourself, that I can't die. That's why I need to sacrifice people. To appease Lord Jashin."

I made a face of realization. "Ah I see." Hidan's face looked hopeful. "Then you'll take off this curse?" I held my smile but let it fall the split second before I spoke. "No."

Anger arisen within him again. He brought up his fist to swing at me and I just waited for him to punch himself. That's not what happened though. Without warning he wrapped one arm around my waist and pulled me in while smashing his lips on mine. My eyes went wide, but I slowly gave in to the kiss. I closed my eyes and wrapped my arms around his neck. His hair felt silky between my fingers. Why was I kissing this strange silver haired man? He tried to kill me; he has killed others and will kill again given the chance. He's crazy, and weird, and handsome, and different. Hidan pulled away, resting his big left hand on the side of my face. "How's that for another persuasion routine?" I pulled lightly on his neck, bringing my lips close to his again. "I think I'm going to need a little more persuading." He smirked. "Sure thing you weird witch."

"Damn rabbit." I mumbled into his lips.


End file.
